


got my number you know what to do

by mauede



Category: SKAM (TV)
Genre: Airports, M/M, alternative universe, even really likes blatant displays of attraction, their texting habits are still weird even in this verse, these two i swear
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-14
Updated: 2017-07-14
Packaged: 2018-12-02 06:30:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 877
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11503695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mauede/pseuds/mauede
Summary: this is a response for the lovelyciarabased on thispromptxor, isak and even have a moment at LAX.





	got my number you know what to do

**Author's Note:**

> so I read the prompt and thought about late nights I've spent at airports myself and this happened!
> 
> title is from call me by neiked
> 
> enjoy!

Isak’s pissed. Well, maybe pissed isn’t exactly the right word. More like, Isak’s extremely irritated with the incompetence of American airport personnel. Isak’s been waiting for his flight for what feels like days now. In reality, it’s only been 4 hours, but after 3 departure push-backs Isak’s at the end of his rope. It’s almost midnight at this point, and he’s exhausted. What is is about airports that just suck all the energy out of a person? He just wants to get _home_. 

He’s been bouncing his leg, unconsciously biting at his nails when a text message notif snaps him out of his ruminating. When Isak sees the name “Even” flash upon his screen his mouth falls open in shock. Isak hasn’t spoken to Even since he left high school, which now that Isak thinks about it, is coming up on almost two years ago now. Isak slides open his phone easily and when he opens Even’s message and reads, “Hey. I’m at LAX and I’ve got a 3 hour layover. Wanna make out a little?” he feels his face flush in embarrassment. Isak places his phone screen side down on his lap and glances around surreptitiously, feeling that guilt you only feel over receiving, and reading, a such a message in public. Fortunately for him, the late hour means there’s not many people around and most of them have nodded off. It’s only when his phone plings again and he checks the second message, “So, is that a yes or no?” that Isak registers what Even’s actually saying. The hair’s on the back of Isak’s neck raise involuntarily and this time, when he glances around it’s with purpose. Of course, Even couldn’t be here, he must be drunk and messing around, what time is it even in Norway right now-

“Behind you,” a voice suddenly whispers right at his ear. Isak yelps and nearly launches right out of his seat, saved by Even’s steadying, but firm, grip- which doesn’t miss Isak’s notice.

Even circles around the row of seats and plops down right next to Isak. His eyes are sparkling. “It’s rude to leave someone waiting, you know.”

Isak merely stares. Even’s smile flickers for a second before his expression smooths out. “Hey, I was only joking, you know. I saw you here and I thought, ‘wow, what are the chances?’ seeing the cutie I had a crush on in high school halfway across the world.”

Isak clears his throat and hoarsely manages to get out, “Cutie?” Even winks. “It’s what I said, didn’t I?” 

Isak hasn’t seen Even in almost two years, and now he’s _here_ , in LAX of all places, and he hasn’t the slightest what to do with any of this information. He decides to redirect the conversation, “So, Los Angeles..?”

Even readily follows Isak’s lead, “Yeah. I’ve been working on a pretty big project for film school this semester and I thought I should take a risk and film somewhere completely unfamiliar. So, I pulled out a map and landed on San Francisco, actually, but I’ve been stuck here with a layover because I couldn’t get a direct flight back home.” Even pauses. “So, that’s me, what about you?”

“Film school, huh?” Isak replies, skirting the question. “Yep.”

“Interesting. I always knew you were gonna be one of those hipster nerds who spends the rest of their life behind a lens spouting their pretentious message through something so obviously superior as amateur films. You can take the boy out of Bakka,” Isak trails off with a smirk.

If Isak expects Even to be offended at this, he’s mistaken. Even actually throws his head back in laughter at Isak’s jab. When he’s settled down, Even looks back at Isak with the same twinkle in his eye he had when he first sat down. “Wow. You haven’t changed at all, have you?”

Isak swallows. “Guess not. But seems neither have you.” This sends a secret thrill through Isak. See, Isak had a small, okay _massive_ crush on Even when he was the new, flashy transfer student. Not that Isak ever did anything about it but admire from afar, and if there were a few times he thought Even was staring back, he just shook them off. They did exchange numbers once when they were paired up for a revue group but Isak flaked out after a few meetings and their communication tapered off altogether along with it. 

Isak’s considering for a few minutes. Eventually, he pulls out his phone and Even looks away giving Isak a bit of privacy. When he’s done, Isak slides his phone back into his hoodie pocket. A few seconds later Even’s phone buzzes and Isak watches him check it, seeing the exact moment Even reads his text and his lips part.

_“I’ve got two. When and where, film school?”_

When Even meets his gaze, Isak raises a brow in challenge. They hold each other’s eye for a moment before Even’s launching out of his seat, ushering for Isak to follow. Isak follows and it’s only when they’ve been walking briskly for a few moments that Isak asks where, exactly, it is they’re going. Even throws a glance back at Isak, winking, “I’ve got a few deserted lounges in mind.”

**Author's Note:**

> as per usual I don't own SKAM or any of the characters etc


End file.
